


Gift Giving

by sweethaven



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas AU, College AU, M/M, Pining, lowkey angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethaven/pseuds/sweethaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho prays this won't be his only chance at making Newt fall in love with him, because he's certain he's messing it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic for my friend rachel's birthday so i rly hope she and anyone else who reads this likes it. tbh any respectable author needs to write a christmas au so heres mine i guess. just imagine like a. kinda college au thing i guess. also @rachel happy bday!!

There's three days before Christmas eve and Minho would actually rather drop dead. At this point, even Thomas and Gally have stopped their teasing and now only give him pitiful looks in between watching _Love Actually_ on the couch and basking in their perfect relationship.

 Minho snaps out of his bitterness. He doesn't have the time to waste being spiteful of his friends, when he's supposed to be spending it spiteful with himself for being unable to just think of a simple gift for someone he's known for years.

Minho glares out the window, feeling like the snow is taunting him, giving him a perfect white Christmas to ruin. Three days. He has three days to get a gift for his crush, because of course Minho has to be fucking hopelessly in love while also being the least romantic person possibe. Not like he didn't try, though.

Over the past month leading up to Christmas, Minho has done everything he possibly could to find out what Newt wanted, short of just telling Newt to buy his own damn gift and then pretend it was from him. Minho couldn't do that though. He couldn't even just ask Newt exactly what he wanted because it had to be some fucking surprise. It had to be _special_.

Minho had had this all planned out. He was going to go to Alby's Christmas Eve party -just down the hall, which was convenient- , he was going to stun Newt with his dazzling flirting, then he'd pull Newt aside once he was sufficiently swooning, and Minho would surprise Newt with the absolute perfect present. Something that showed him how well Minho knew him- and by extension- how he was perfect for him and Newt would fall in love instantly, without Minho even having to awkwardly confess. It was a foolproof plan, if only Minho actually knew what to get him. At this point, Minho would be lucky if he got up the nerve to just tell Newt the truth about his feelings. (That part was for sure going to happen, he'd promised Thomas and Alby, a regretted promise but a promise none the less.)

It's not like Minho doesn't know what Newt likes either, -they're best friends, just Minho also happened to lately maybe have a huge crush on him, maybe- but anything Newt wants, he just gets it for himself.

As Minho sits at his desk racking his brain for literally anything at this point, he's really learning to hate that fact. He bets Newt does this just to spite all the gift givers in his life. (Minho is very aware he's not the only one with this problem. Alby has already hounded into Thomas' and Minho's dorm demanding all their knowledge of Newt's interests, but that was way back in September, fuckin' Alby and his perfect time management.) So, now Minho is just watching the blizzard outside the window over his desk. Hoping that'll give him any inspiration.

"Minhoooo," Thomas calls from the couch. Minho turns reluctantly. Chatting with the universe's star couple can only hurt more than it'll help. Though when he looks, Gally is gone and the TV screen is black. Minho doesn't even have it in him to hide his relief.  
"Yeah?" Minho gets up out of his desk chair and stretches. Taking a break isn't the best thing he can do, but it's not like he was making much progress.

"Okay, okay," Thomas has jumped up now, Minho's attention must of been hard to catch over these last weeks, with finals and this gift mess, so Thomas is using this to its full potential. "I have an idea." Minho nods, internally hoping this one will actually be the better type of Thomas' ideas, a useful type, instead of hey-lets-burn-down-our-kitchen-to-make-my-fireman-crush-next-door-come-save-me type, even if that one had worked in Thomas' favour.

"I'll bring mistletoe and 'accidently' hang it in the doorway of Newt's room, and then you 'accidently' lead him to it. then growl, in your hot voice, 'here's your gift' and make out with him." Minho stares as Thomas' eyes gleam and a wild grin splits his face.

"That is," He starts mock-excitedly and watches Thomas perk up even more, "the worst idea I have ever heard." He finishes with a shake of his head and he hears Thomas slap his knee, muttering 'aw shucks' under his breath sarcastically. Somehow, this cracks through Minho's stressed and sleep-deprived brain, and despite himself, he laughs.  
"Also? my 'hot' voice?" He asks, grinning. Thomas rubs the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly.

"Y'know, when you're all in charge and firm and you're like 'hey--" Thomas cuts off the gruff impression he was starting, sputtering, when Minho roars with laughter.  
"Okay, that's not fair! You're hot, get over it!" Minho paid him no attention, and soon enough Thomas just started laughing too. Minho's tension evaporated and eventually they both found themselves lying on the carpet, grinning.

"I like you better when you're not desperately looking for ways to impress your crush." Thomas remarked and Minho shuffled up onto his elbows to look at him, but Thomas' eyes were closed.  
"if Newt doesn't like you the way you are, then he's the worst."

"He's your friend too." Minho chuckled.  
Thomas sat up and looked at Minho seriously.  
"Let me say- and don't pester me about it after, either!" Thomas gave him a look that Minho could only raise an eyebrow at. "Let me say, that it has been shared with me that.." Thomas hesitates, looking for the right words, "that the chances of Newt rejecting you are very, _very_  low." Minho's eyes widened.

"Who told you that? Did Newt say something?! What are you trying to pull here?! Thomas, what the fuck!" Minho yelled but Thomas had already scrambled up, laughing, to escape to Gally's dorm next door. Though just as Minho stood to chase him, Thomas paused in the door, switching to serious again like he couldn't make up his damn mind.  
"Minho, I promised I wouldn't say a word about that, but just know I wouldn't lie to you about something like this." Thomas gives one last meaningful stare then he was gone, and Minho was left alone with his thoughts.

\------

It's the night of Christmas Eve, and Minho has unfortunately not been graced with going into a sudden coma. He's, unwillingly, standing with Gally and Thomas at Alby's door. The couple's arms are piled with presents, ready to distribute to people and then probably go make out in some closet to the tune of jingle bells. Minho, on the other hand, has only a few simple cards for everyone, and no real gifts, especially for the one person he'd want to be dragged into a closet by. Minho takes a deep breath, then knocks politely. The door is slammed open almost immediately and an already tipsy Alby greets them with a grin.

"You're late!" He exclaims, then drags them all in after him. Minho leaves his cards under the unstable-looking tree and after speaking to a few people and dodging the rest, he stands out of the way in the hallway leading to Alby's and Newt's rooms. He's not up to socialising when he's sure if someone startles him he might just bolt from the room like some trackstar gazelle.

"Minho!" A familiar voice calls out and Newt is in front of him, and close, like, no personal space close, though Minho bets it's so he can be heard over the booming decidedly-not-christmas music coming from the living room speakers. Newt looks so happy that Minho's here that Minho has to take a deep breath, time seeming to slow down around them. The butterflies in his stomach get calmer when Newt grins at him.

"'Sorry we 'aven't had time to talk lately. I've been so busy with all this bloody christmas mess." Newt gestures around him, to the lights everywhere and the drowned-out sound of laughter in the living room. Minho -and his anxiety- startles back into reality.

"Newt.." He starts, and Newt's full attention is on him, worry and what looks like anticipation quickly flashing over his face. "um, I don't have a gift for you." Newt relaxes slightly.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I don't need a gift." He shrugs. Minho shakes his head, his anxiety can't have been for no reason.

"Bro, this holiday is so important to you, I can't just not get you a gift." Minho rolls his eyes. "Even though it seems like you already have everything you'd ever want." he adds with a trace of annoyance.

Newt hesitates for a second, looking back at the party. Him and Newt are far enough down the hall that nobody can really see them, Minho is grateful for the lack of witnesses to the death of his romantic endeavours.  
"There is something you could give me." Newt remarks casually. Minho really hopes his eagerness isn't too obvious.

"Really? What is it?" Minho watches as Newt bites his lip for a second, and Minho tries not to stare, this is probably very serious, he shouldn't be-- They're kissing. Minho must of missed the whole leaning-in-slowly part, he thinks, but his mind goes blank with shock after that, though he has enough instinct to quickly kiss back.

The kiss is sweet and perfect and everything Minho could of ever dreamed of. He stops trying to search for a reason after a second and just relaxes into it.  
When Newt finally pulls back after what seems an unfairly short time, his cheeks are flushed and Minho's breathing is uneven and they're both grinning like fools.  
"Bro." Minho says quietly, his brain just beginning to process anything past how happy he is.

"Merry Christmas." Newt sing-songs, grin softening into a smile, but Minho can still see the unbelievable joy in his eyes. Newt turns and starts walking back to the party. Minho watches him go and a squeeze in his chest makes him grab Newt's arm. Newt turns back and looks at him.

"I really like you." Minho blurts out and all weight on his chest and butterflies in his stomach flutter away, hopefully for good this time. Newt grin is brighter than the sun, and then he slips out of Minho's grip, and then into the party, and Minho, he's fine right here.

**Author's Note:**

> ah that was a ride. mmm comment and kudos bc i'll probably cry tears of happiness if u do js. also if u have any helpful criticism, im all ears


End file.
